Savage Island
by anamaric17
Summary: Summary: When is the right time to tell the ones you love that well...you love them?
1. Chapter 1 Land HO!

Title: "Savage Island"

Author: Brittley aka Villegirl17 aka Anamaric17

Summary: When is the right time to tell the ones you love that well...you love them?

Pairing/ Rating: Anamaria and Jack/ R for violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind!

A/N: I thought one day about this while walking home from college. Part of this was inspired from a scene from Micheal Crichton's "Pirate's Latitude".

Part 1:

It's been three weeks since the last raid upon any vessel. Three weeks of doldrums, heats, boredom, and mean words from everyone to everyone.

"Don't ye ever look at me like that again or I'll-"

"You'll what ye scurvy dog!"

"I'll run ye clean through with ma cutlass! Ye bilge rat!"

Jack shut his door at the comments flying around. He couldn't really make out who was fighting now, but he didn't have the patience to break it up. He only hoped Mr. Gibbs got to the pirate with the cutlass before he made good on his word. There was a rapid knock on his cabin door causing a irritated sigh to pass his rum stained lips. He made his way to the door not bothering to be curteous as he shouted 'what' and pulled it open.

"Jack you-"

"Captain. It's Captain Jack Ana!"

"Whatever! Jack you need to see this. We're coming upon land!"

"What?" He mumbled stupidly staring at the female pirate. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Jack followed. As they made their way upon deck, the sight before him amazed him. It was solid land! Solid land unknown to him, but God was he actually glad to see some of it. There was a brown, uninhabited strip of island right before their eyes, and what seemed to be a million flock of birds flying cheerfully overhead.

"See told ya!" Anamaria said happily and looking at him. Jack grinned back and wrapped her in a hug. His arm thrown across her shoulders. She nudged him away a little but didn't break the embrace.

"Aye luv ya did! Now crew, make ready to land. I bet there be supplies for us there."

"And rum?" An excited pirate named Thomas shouted.

"Aye Thom rum we best hope so." Jack replied. Everyone cheered and scrambled around getting things together after that.

"Jack?" Ana asked.

"Hmm?" He said vaguely aware he was still holding her, and she was letting him. He chopped it up to the heat and boredom recently.

"What if we find others there?"

He looked down at her and noticed the glint of concern in her eyes. Those chocolate orbs so alike to his own, yet so deep and brilliant.

"Jack what are you thinking of?" She said smiling a little and he frowned, hugged her tighter before letting her go. As he walked away a little, he didn't know why he got so lost in her sometimes. Honestly it had always happened yet she didn't seem to notice, and truth be told it frightened him.

"Jack ye not lis-"

"I heard ya Ana. You're right that we might run into others. Tell the men to carry on their effects. We can't be too sure we won't run into trouble." She nodded but remained standing and staring at him. It seemed like she wanted to say something but didn't. Eventually she left and he stared at the island. Landfall was approaching and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

_Jack ye not lis-"_

_"I heard ya Ana. You're right that we might run into others. Tell the men to carry on their effects. We can't be too sure we won't run into trouble." She nodded but remained standing and staring at him. It seemed like she wanted to say something but didn't. Eventually she left and he stared at the island. Landfall was approaching and fast. _

Not ten minutes later...

The first thing Jack noticed when the Pearl quietly slipped to the shore was the birds. Before there had seemed so many, now there was a handful at most. Perhaps, he thought, they made their way to the other side of the island. His crew stood waiting alongside the deck for orders.

"Alright we go in groups of twos and threes and scout thee entire spit o' land. No one goes anywhere alone savvy?" They all agreed and split into their self assigned groups of twos and threes. Originally Anamaria was going to follow a group of the lower pirates, but ended up with Jack when no one wanted to take orders from her if they didn't have to. Gibbs ended up pairing off with young Thomas.

"What do ye think we'll find here Jack?"

She whispered as they moved side by side through the underbush. Jack could feel the sun even though the forest green, and the zipping of mosquitos was ever present. He listened for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. All he could hear anyway was Anamaria. Her shallow breathing as she hacked at plants, the occasional trump of her heavy boots as she moved behind him and to his side, the swish of her blade, the swirl of wind as it whipped through her hair, and the somewhat irritated sigh she let out every few minutes while remaining crouched. Everything captivated his attention, yet left him feeling unfocused.

"Nothing really, but we must remain on guard. Ye said so yerself aye?"

"I know."

She said looking him in the eyes as they stood directly side by side, making him stumble on his next step. Eventually, they passed through the thick underbush and came along a clearing. There was lots and lots of sand in what looked like a shallow depression of land. There were dark trees surrounding the opening, not just from where they hacked through. Jack figured it had once been home to some natives. He carefully scanned the area for recent activity like animal bones, smoke, arrows, but found nothing.

"Hmm...looks like its been deserted." He said sitting down on a large rock near a tree and preceding to empty his waterlogged boots of their collected sand. Anamaria nodded silently before looking from the way they came to the opening in front of them and back. She sighed heavily and he looked up frowning.

"What's wrong luv?"

"I'm disappointed we be alone here Jack. I mean no natives, no animals, no sailors."

"What do ye mean?" He asked and she only shrugged sitting down by him and repeating his action with her own boots. They remained like that just sitting on the ground, emptying their boots in the silence, and with the sunlight coming in.

"This is a nice spot aye Jack? I mean it would have been even better had we had a fight on own hands and won, but it's just...it be peaceful."

She said smiling and stretching letting the sun warm her. He nodded staring at her as if fully seeing her for the first time. He stared at her brown hair noticing the way it tumbled down one side and almost touching the ground. It matched the brown of her skin, which the sun had recently made a bit darker yet still as enticing. He thought of what she once said about her mother's family being in slavery in the Caribbean long before she was born, and how proud she was of her African race. The warm of her eyes he found interesting and bright as she looked his way before staring up at the clouds. He frowned to himself looking away hating how she fascinated him, and how much of a coward he was to say anything about it.

"We should go find the others, luv."

"But Jack it's so nice here."

"All the same, if they find treasure or better yet rum I wanna be there Ana." He said standing and offering her his hand, which she scoffed at before standing too. She was a bit angry he knew but they couldn't sit in the sun forever. She rolled her eyes at him when he asked if she would like a break halfway back through the underbush.

"Don't treat me like that because I'm a woman Jack. I don't need a break now let's press on." He sighed and stood still in front of her noticing how he slightly towered over her that close. She didn't look directly at him, but a smile played at the corner of her mouth.

"What ye stop for Jack?" She asked and he went to speak but couldn't find any words. She silently waited but he only shook his head before backing up.

"Nothing let's go find the others."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As Jack and Anamaria made their way back the way they came, and towards the crew, it was in silence. Jack didn't want to discuss his recent lack in character. Not with her and not with the crew either.

"So what ye find?" He asked Gibbs who sat staring at the horizon. Some of the men were in a group talking about the different things they saw but Jack was more interested in Gibb's version.

"Not much. Lots of sand, and a clearing about half a mile back. It was weird Jack."

"We found a clearing too. How was it weird?" He asked half amused at his good friend's serious nature.

"There was a cave of sorts...and weird drawings of men hunting down their women. I think we should just leave Captain." Gibbs looked wearily from the men to Jack and back which was a bit unnerving.

"Aye there's nothing here then. We'll decide what to do tomorrow it's getting too dark just now." Jack said and annouced such to the other men. They all agreed and everyone made their way back upon the Pearl. He knew he shouldn't let folktale and traditionals bother him, but what Gibbs said about that cave wasn't setting too well with him. He knew he needed to get Gibbs alone to tell him more.

Later that night...

There was a deep calm upon the Pearl that hadn't been there for weeks. Men weren't exactly joyous. after all there was no rum or treasure that was bought back on board, but it was as if the island and the Pearl were waiting. Waiting for something more.

There was a knock on Jack's cabin door breaking his thoughts and he sighed as he got up to answer it. To his surprise Gibbs stood there in the dark.

"Ah Mr. Gibbs I was about the go and look for ya." Jack said but Gibbs shook his head and pulled Jack into the room.

"What is it Mr. Gibbs?"

"I don't think we should stay here tonight Jack."

"We have yet to see what's in the cave of yours, and besides the island be deserted. If there not be treasure inside that cave, we'll be gone by this time tomorrow."

"That's just it Capt'an. I fear we won't be alive until tomorrow if we go see the cave again."

Jack frowned not liking the way that sounded. To him, Gibbs seem to be deadly set upon leaving and leaving tonight.

"What's to fear from a deserted island Gibbs?"

"It's not the island I fear Jack. It's Anamaria's safetly sir."

"What?" Jack said feeling a lump of fear crawl up his throat now. What had the island to do with Anamaria? What the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

After hearing Gibbs go on about the island and Anamaria's safety being linked, Jack was up and pacing. He didn't want to hear any of this, but he couldn't ignore it either.

"Tell me more Mr. Gibbs." He said in a low voice caught somewhere between curiousity and fear. He knew whatever his good friend was going to say wasn't going to be good.

"The drawings Jack. It all goes back to them. Ye see me and Thomas found the cave under a large bush back there, and went in. Nothin' was out of the ordinary at first until we got a good look at them drawings."

"The ones of men hunting down the women?" Jack said needing to do something besides pace. There was absoulutely no sound coming from the other pirates and he didn't exactly know where she was. Gibbs had better hurriy with his story, he thought.

"Yes Captain. Anyway, we got a few of the other men together for a better look, and found a harsh carving of the English language. Now I can read and apparently so can Mr. Cullens and Thomas."

"Aye." Jack said knowing before the young Thomas came on board he wasn't more than a schoolboy from America. The kid had reminded Jack of Will Turner and that's the only reason he allowed him on the Pearl. It's a shame the boy really couldn't use a sword properly, or be of most other use on a pirate ship. As for Cullens, William Cullens, he was mean, Irish and was dead set against most of Jack's plans. Jack shuddered thinking he now reminded him of Barbossa.

"Captain...the words described that if the men sacrificed a women to some island god Iseare, then in return they would get what they hearts truly desire." Gibbs said licking his dry, chapped lips and Jack stopped pacing. He frowned wondering if he should take this old man, his friend's word or just go to sleep. After all, he knew there wasn't much truth in island legends.

'"That be an interesting tale Gibbs, but they ain't much truth to it is it?"

"Maybe not, but the men started joking about sacrificing Ana, as I was walking away."

Jack set his jaw in a tight line but otherwise he just stood there. Those words chilled him to hear, but he had to remind himself who they were talking about.

"Nonsense, she's perfectly fine. Besides our delcate Ana can care for herself."

"That may be Jack, but she can't fight against the whole crew."

"They should know by now they would face me if they even looked at her wrong. She's my first mate, and good friend and nobody will bother her, Savvy?" Jack said in warning and placing his hand on the top of his gun. He would readily shoot, stab, gut, and kill anyone that touched her. For some reason, the more he thought of Anamaria in trouble, the more his stomach began to hurt.

"I think we should hold this conversation until we get away from here Jack because...the way the men were talking sounded like they be willing to try a sacrifice. Jack please I'm worried about her."

Jack nodded to himself. This wasn't good...this was horrible and if he started leavining the island now there would be too many questions. What was he going to do?

*Sorry that was so long, but a bit of a filler but I just had to get that part out. *


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

Jack made up his mind, he would do a little snooping around to see what the men were actually talking about. He pushed pass Gibbs leaving the other man speechlessly looking after him. The Pearl was dark at this hour, no candles lit even if the island was deserted. Afterall, worse than an empty island was out there, like the Royal Navy. The captain however, didn't need the light to find his way quietly to the men below deck.

There was laughter, and bad singing from some pirates and of course many were sleeping. Since there was no rum, Jack assumed the merriment of the men was coming more from the hopes of finding treasure once everyone went back on land the next day. Then again, Jack didn't really know this crew of miscreants as well as his last crew. In fact, only Ana and Gibbs were pirates on board that he knew for years.

"Ye know, I bet there ain't nutin but that cave here boys." Cullens' voice said in a whisper. It was a raspy voice, like breaking ice upon a lake. But it was loud and strong enough that the singing and laughter stopped. Jack held his breath waiting. Just waiting.

"Ye mostly right William. Do ye think that legend be true?" Another pirate asked. He was holding a beer mug longingly, and Jack sympathized with him.

"Dunno Hampton, but I be willing to try. That witch is too much on a man anyway." Cullens answered and round of cheers was shouted. Apparently, Anamaria wasn't their favorite person. That realization in itself didn't shock Jack because he had seen how the men reacted to her. Some of them at first openly admired her beauty, and learned how wrong an asessment that really was. Anamaria was not that kind of pirate. Jack sighed under his breath. Sparrow was ready to walk away, and dismiss Gibbs fears, when he heard some of the most chilling words he ever would.

"Besides, I been wanting to kill that wretch for sometime now. She only gets in the way." Cullens said and gained another round of cheers. By the time those cheers started, Jack had made his way back on deck.

Jack's heart was pounding wildly in his chest with the cold sweat of fear spreading all over his body. He had to find her, and he had to stop this now.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Jack was on his way to the wheel when a sound from the opposite direction caught his ear. That would only mean one thing, Anamaria was either coming out of her room, or the men had decided to act on their mean words. Jack raced across that deck and thanked his lucky stars that it was only her.

"Jack? What brings ye to ma cabin?" She said confused that he just appeared out of nowhere, he was sure, and a bit playfully. She still had on the trousers from earlier, but he noticed her shirt was thinner, more womanly one, and her hair was braided back into a long, brown braid. She looked almost girl-like standing in her doorway and smiling at him. Normally Jack would of made a pass at her about no longer being able to resist her charms, but not tonight.

"Are you alright luv?" He asked catching his breath before looking around to make sure no one was watching them. She nodded and looked around too probably wondering what was wrong with him. He motioned for her to go back in her room, and after a moment's hesitation she did.

"Jack what's got ye so jumpy? You're-"

"Shh...lower your voice Anamaria!" He said and she went quiet without argument. He turned to explain but noticed her candle was still lit. It would be safer to talk if the men thought she was asleep, so Jack blew it out and locked her door.

"What the Hell Sparrow! Ye gone mad or somethin?" She whispered with a touch of real fear in her voice. It hurt Jack to think she would believe he might take her in a way she didn't permit, but what else could she be thinking at the moment. Jack swallowed his pride and waited to hear her back away from him before he spoke. Jack explained everything Gibbs said and what he heard from the men to her.

"Can ye get dressed in the dark?"

"What? Of course why?"

"It's safer and don't forget your effects."

She did as he asked and Jack would have found the situation amusing if her life wasn't on the line. Any other time, and any other woman Jack would have been doing the opposite of telling her to get dressed in the dark. At one time, she bumped into him and their hands touched. She tried to move on but he held her in place for a brief second.

"What?" She whispered and he could feel her nearness. Although he couldn't see her face in the dark, he could guess the emotions playing in her eyes. Anamaria was lots of things but she could never lie to Jack. He knew there had to be something between them, if there wasn't he would probably rather not know.

"You do know I'll never let anything happen to you right? " He said in a rare truthful way. He wanted her to know he cared for her, in case they died because of this stupid island. She pulled her hand away slowly like she didn't mean it and cleared her throat.

"Thank you Jack, but it's a plan we need not wayward feelings." She said finally fully dressed again and they moved in the dark to sit on her bed. Jack was torn in two because he just admitted to her that he cared for her and she blew him off. Maybe she was right in doing so because what's the use of admitting admiration when one might be laying facedown in a cave the next day?

"I don't have a plan to get us our of this luv. We just have to face them."

"Ye mean, they wanna kill me for some island god they never heard of, and ye don't wanna do anything?" She said angry at him. He reached for her hand again, but she must have felt it coming and moved further from him. He didn't stop there as he grabbed her arm and yanked her to him and gained a gasp of surprise from her.

"I didn't say that. We act normally before letting the crew go off in the morn. I'll need to distract them long enough to keep you and Gibbs on board, and then we make our way from this place."

"What if some of them force us off the Pearl first? What if they just decide to kill us here, now?"

"They want ye on the island and in that cave so they'll wait til tomorrow when the sun is high." He ran his hand down her shoulder and she shivered. He hesitated before letting her go and already missing her warmth. He really should have told her years ago that she was important to him, and now he was sitting with her in the dark on what could be her last night alive.

"I want you and Gibbs to sail off with the Pearl no matter if I come back on. Just give me ten minutes and then go. Just ten luv no more."

*Sorry it was getting too long so I stopped it here. The next chapter is from Anamaria's point of view!**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Jack remained in her room for nearly another hour. She wasn't sure if it was fear of the men and that island god, or fear of never seeing Jack again that made her silent and awake. Although at some point in the dark Jack choose to move to an old wooden desk chair across from the door, she could still feel the way he held her. Foolishly, she wished for that warmth and strength again, and she felt crushed at his words:

_"You do know I'll never let anything happen to you right? " _

That man had no sense of timing, and she couldn't bring herself to tell him the same. She had always cared for Jack, but she knew it wouldn't lead anywhere. Overtime it had turned more to loyalty than anything else. She sighed laying down on her bed and stared at the ceiling fully clothed, gun in hand, and lost in her thoughts.

"I can't stay much longer just in case someone's watching me luv." Jack said sounding distant as if he too were lost in his thoughts. She lifted her head looking towards the direction he was in even if the dark made it too hard to see him clearly. She didn't want tomorrow to come.

"Jack...if ye not back in ten minutes tomorrow, I'm coming on that bloody island and dragging ye off." She said boldly. It was the closest to admitting she cared for him that her pride would allow her. He chuckled at that and came back over to the bed. His scent of rum, ocean, and male engulfed her instantly making her sit up straight. He was kneeling in front of the bed as if he would have made eye contact had it been a lit room.

"I never doubted ye trust and loyalty in me luv, but ye really do have to follow orders this time. I'll see ye in the morning before going ashore." With that Jack patted her knee, or maybe he meant to but ended up brushing against her thigh. She gulped in a much needed breath and smiled even if he couldn't see it. He left soon after that and she locked the door unsure if by doing so she was keeping the men out, or keeping herself from running to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Jack could feel the slight change in the crew the next morning. Everyone was on edge, hungry for action and it didn't seem like a merry occasion in the least. Gibbs made the excuse of Anamaria coming down with a sudden fever and that he was going to stay as watch over her. Some of the men grumbled and didn't buy it until Gibbs added more to his tale. Mr. Gibbs explained that the fever was probably from something she eaten, or that fact that women experienced unexplained bodily changes throughout the month. Since most of the men didn't know much about how the body worked, few stuck around to argue the point anymore. Slowly but surely, everyone but Gibbs and Anamaria made their way off the Pearl. Jack swore he heard the Pearl call his name. She was full of woe as he took that last step off board.

Once again, there were five groups sent out to look for anything that might have been overlooked yesterday. Jack went alone. He had no problem sneaking up on the first group of men. They were close to the cave looking inside as if with purpose. It made Jack's blood boil knowing who they wanted to take there.

"Do ye think Sparrow knows about the paintings and our plan for this cave? I mean why else would the wench get sick? I don't believe Gibbs for a second." A young pirate that Jack couldn't remember by name said. He wore an old blue sailor hat and a ragged pair of trousers. His hair was short and black, and unruly. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Jack remained crouched behind them hidden by bushes and trees, ignoring the mosquitos, and listened.

"It doesn't matter Cole. As soon as we get rid of Jackey Boy, we'll storm on board and take his wench to this here cave! Then with the god Iseare's blessing, we'll be rich boys!" This was said by Cullens and caused a roar of laughter and cheers same as before. There were six men in total in this first group, William Cullens, a blond man named Manreds, the black haired pirate Cullens called Cole, a set of smaller pirates named James and Nickolas, and a green-eyed sailor by the name of Bradley or Badtooth since he was missing a tooth that was never fully healed, and it made his breath rank when he talked. Some said it was like smelling the remains of bilge water on a hot day, but Jack personally never got that close to the man.

Jack swallowed with nervous focus and licked his lips straining to hear the men as they kept walking. Soon he could tell that they intended to go find him, kill him somehow which they were still unsure of yet, and then haul Anamaria off board. Their talk turned to other things eventually, and that's when Jack came out of hiding to make his move...


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

The first two Nikolas and James went down easily with a single cutlass stab to the chest. The sound of blood coating the lungs and bubbling out of their mouths while hitting the ground was all that Jack could hear. It was death in it's most disturbing form and he could only remember a time when he was sixteen and had to kill for his survival. He may be a pirate captain, but he didn't think himself vicious unless it was necessary. Cole was harder to kill. Jack paid dearly with him as he had to shoot him in the head most likely alarming the other four groups.

"Uggh!" Cole said as he was a large set man hitting the ground. He too spouted forth a mouthful of blood before his eyes looked once more a Jack and then rolled upwards and he stopped moving. Jack turned his head in mild disgust before his name was called.

"Sparrow!" Shouts from Jack's east and in front of him came along making him turn and face them. He was down and outnumbered just like Anamaria had feared for him. There were at least ten other pirates surrounding him including Cullens and what was left of his group Badmouth, and Manreds. He wiped his mouth with his free hand and looked each of the crew over. He only hoped Anamaria, and the Pearl got away soon and safely...


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

Eight minutes had passed and Jack had yet to make his way back on board.

"Damnit!" She yelled throwing a few of his maps and books across the cabin. Here she was, Anamaria one the Spanish Main's most sought after pirates, locked in Jack Sparrow's quarters that Gibbs had the key to. She sat back down on his bed seeing no point in destroying the desk material anymore. Her knees shook as she imagined all kind of horrid things happening on that island. Jack's words still ringing in her ears:

_"You do know I'll never let anything happen to you right? " _

She inhaled sharply feeling her heartbeat race. He wouldn't let her get hurt, but how did he expect her to not do the same for him? A life without Jack was one she experienced growing up, and one she never wanted to face again. She couldn't, and didn't want him to die not for her, not now. More of what he said came back to her:

_"Just give me ten minutes and then go. Just ten luv no more." _

She bit her lip seeing as a whole ninth minute pass and yet there was no sounds coming from the island. She didn't think she could hold out any longer.

"BANG!" She jumped hitting her arm on the side of the bed. A gunshot and Jack was all alone, she thought. Sometimes she really hated him for the worry he put her through.

"Damnit Jack!" She said and grabbed her cutlass and pistol. The only way out of the room besides the locked door was the tiny window. She peered out of it noticing it was right above the sea on the side facing the island. The drop was more than a foot, but she had no choice. Opening the window and taking a deep breath, Anamaria wished for a quiet drop that Gibbs and the men wouldn't hear. Most of all, she wished Jack was ok. She closed her eyes and dropped below thinking of the image of her smiling captain...


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

Six more men down, two cuts to the right arm that were deep enough to scar, and the lost of his beloved hat. Against all odds, Jack Sparrow was still standing.

"Ye can't kill us all Sparrow, and ye wench is gonna die today!"

"That's right. We wants to be rich. If she gotta be the price, so be it!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at their threats not trying to let his emotions play on his concentration. He had to protect her, and he couldn't make anymore mistakes now. He smirked that charmful smirk of his and decided he'd bargain with these bunch of idiots.

"What ye say boys, we settle this hmm?" He said making all action momentarily stop. The men looked each other over, and then looked back at Jack.

Cullens was their obvious leader and it was decided he was speaking for the rest of them. He dropped his weapon to his side smiling, but Jack kept his raised.

"What be this deal ye offer? Ye gonna run like a dog with his tail tucked and hand us the girl?"

Jack shook his head no wiping off sweat from his brow. He had to think of something and quick to change their minds.

"I know of another island and this one has gold. We can get some gold without Anamaria's corpse on our minds. So, if ye be good lads, we can just forget these silly sacrificing business. Aye?" He said smiling, but on the inside he was dying a little. Quickly approaching behind the group was none other then said corpse of Anamaria. Only she was very much alive...


	12. Chapter 12

Part Twelve

What the hell was he doing? She thought watching from the bushes thanking her stars the fall from the ship went so well although her clothes were completely soaked now. As Jack was standing there facing her way, the men were facing him, most had their weapons pointed. Her heart sunk knowing he surely couldn't defeat them all. She wondered if her helping would be enough before she decided to block these thoughts out and listen:

_"...we can just forget these silly sacrificing business. Aye?" _

As Jack spoke, one of the men was slowly pulling out a pistol. Jack would never have time to see it. She had to act and she had to do so now!

*Sorry it's short, but the next part didn't fit with the emotion of this part. More soon and the end is coming up in a chapter or two.*


	13. Chapter 13

Part Thirteen

"Anamaria No!" He shouted but it was too late. She slaughtered three men in quick sucession. A shiny, pistol rolled out of the hands of the first man she killed and Jack's eyes widened as he stepped back. He cursed the land he stood on hoping they would both live to regret coming there.

"Get her men! Quickly and take her to the cave!" Cullens yelled as he attacked Jack. Jack side-stepped out of his range and threw his sword at Cullens' head only to have it bury into a tree.

"Blasted!" Jack cursed swooping a blow from Cullens' weapon and trying but unable to free his cutlass. Cullens advanced and Jack knew then this might be his death.

"Told ye Sparrrow...ye can't kill us all." Cullens said laughing deeply as he got closer. Jack turned to say something most likely an insult, when Anamaria tripped William Cullens. The man fell with a thud.

"He may not be able to kill ye all, but the hell if I ain't!" She shouted sounding more angry than Jack even heard her. She raised her cutlass and swinging it, brought it down clean into Cullens' shoulder blade. The weapon remained there, making the man drop his own weapon and blood to go everywhere.

Jack looked around in disbelief to see not only Cullens bleeding and struggling, but that Anamaria had only left three men alive. They all wore an identical look of horror, making Jack smile seeing his Ana's handywork.

"Please...please let us go! Have mercy!' William Cullens begged. Anamaria frowned moving closer to him. His pleas obviously falling on her now deafened ears.

"Ye all wanted to kill me...now ye want ma mercy?" She said leaning her weight on the gaping wound of his shoulder. He moaned trying to scoot away with what little energy he still had.

Jack watched all this taking in how ruthless she could be. There was pure anger radiating off of her at that moment, but who could blame her really? It was obvious that the hunt was over and that Anamaria had won.

"Ten minutes huh?" She said looking away from the bleeding pirate with a smirk on her lips. She was smiling at Jack and it warmed his heart to know she was ok. He walked over to her and gently removed the weapon from her hand and from Cullens.

"Ok...so it was more like fourteen minutes. Thanks for coming to help me luv. Now let us leave these curs to find their own way off the island." Jack said offering her his hand, which she took this time and started walking back to the Pearl.

"Wait." She said turning around and going back to disarm the remaining pirates with her pistol raised. She ended up shooting one of them who simply refused to hand over his cutlass.

"Now we can go."

*The last chapter is next! and check out Zoe Saldana's new movies (well fairly new) THe Skeptic and The Losers and the next pirates comes out May 20th 2011 and has Penelope Cruz in it playing Blackbeard's daughter Angelica!*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Later that night and three leagues away from the island...

He sighed watching the rising moon and the fog rolling in from the east. Years ago, a moonlit night would have given him nightmares of Barbossa and his skeleton crew, but not tonight. Anamaria was sitting with his hat upon her head, having found it on the walk back to the Pearl.

"Guess we're gonna be needing a crew soon." Gibbs said patting Jack on the shoulder. Gibbs was at the wheel with Jack standing beside him. He turned his attention from watching the sitting form of Anamaria to his friend.

"Aye but not just yet. I think we should sail alone in these waters for a bit. Savvy?" He said and didn't really wait for a reply just looked back down at her. That woman claimed his heart and today he had traveled through hell to prove it. She looked up as if she could feel him staring. It took his breath away and he smiled widely. He nodded to Gibbs to take over indefinitely tonight, and made his way down to her.

"Lovely night luv, aye?" He said sitting beside her and pulling her close. She laughed tilting her head up to look at him from under the brim of the hat. He had several thoughts then, with one of them being how she would look wearing only his hat.

"Aye Jack the night is pretty." She said and they fell into a comfortable silence as they laid side by side upon the deck staring at the moon. Meanwhile, Gibbs whistled and pretended not to see which Jack was thankful for. Some time ago, she had changed clothes since falling off the ship caused all her clothes to get soaked. Now she laid in his arms wearing one of his shirts, and a pair of trousers. Her feet were bare since her boots were soaked also. Jack was wearing his red bandana, an open white shirt, and trousers. Jack trailed a hand through her still wet hair making her smile again.

"I'm glad you're okay luv, I...I think-No I am in love with you Anamaria." he held his breath then looking in her eyes hoping she wouldn't get up and walk away. She leaned up on her elbow looking down at him. At first, they remained that way before she reached a hand up to touch his exposed chest.

"I know ye do. I know because I love you too. I always have, Jack." She said grabbing his hand and entangled their fingers. Jack smirked before flipping them so that she was now under him.

"Ye know...Ye look really good in ma hat."

"Do I?"

"Yeah and I was just wondering what ye look like with nuthin' else on." He whispered heatedly in her left ear before claiming it with his lips. She shivered under him but laughed too. He kissed her cheek and then her neck inhaling her scent, and his own too since she was wearing his shirt. She smelled like Heaven to him, making him briefly close his eyes, as he pulled her closer to him. Her hand came up touching his face and he turned his head looking at her.

"Perhaps we could move to somewhere with a bed?" He suggested hoping he wasn't moving too fast for her. She looked back at Gibbs before looking back to Jack.

"Ye think Gibbs would notice?" She whispered. Jack pretended to think about it already knowing the answer.

"Honestly, luv Gibbs be too much of a gentleman to notice." He kissed her softly before looking into her eyes as if it were the first time he truly seen her. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he would be overwhelmed by her.

"You're so beautiful Anamaria. My Anamaria." He whispered almost too softly to be heard. She became serious and pulled him down for another kiss. His lips were all she felt as the kiss, and the ocean breeze combined making her heart swell with love. He saved her and in return she saved him too. They were finally admitting how much they felt for each other, and they were truly happy.

*So That's it folks! Tell me what ya think!*


End file.
